


Pacific Rim Uprising: Rewritten

by ForPrimusSake07



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Retelling, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForPrimusSake07/pseuds/ForPrimusSake07
Summary: 10 years after the Kaiju War ended and the Breach was sealed, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps upgrade their arsenal and their Jaegers in anticipation of their return. Becoming a global force again again, the PPDC focus their efforts toward stopping an illegal underground ring of rogue Jaegers started by Hannibal Chau.Jake Pentecost, son of war hero Stacker Pentecost, finds himself roped into the Jaeger ring and the PPDC, given a chance to change his ways amidst the rise of a new drone program that jeopardizes the future of the Jaeger Program. Though all is not quite as it seems, and a hidden conspiracy threatens to bring the Kaiju back and end humanity once and for all.
Kudos: 2





	Pacific Rim Uprising: Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Pentecost makes his way to a Jaeger scrapyard, hoping to start a new way of life.

_**Santa Monica Jaeger Scrapyard** _

_**10 Years After the War** _

The sounds of PPDC patrol sirens and helicopters rang through the air of the scrapyard's perimeter, scanning from the ground and the skies for anyone trying to step inside. He looked around, surveying his environment, eyeing up the many Jaeger carcasses that had been drenched up from the sea. He recognized a few of them from the Kaiju War, but there were others that he didn't. He'd stopped keeping up with the Jaegers toward the end of the War, he had no real reason to care about them, especially since their leader, the great Stacker Pentecost, didn't seem to care about him for much of his youth. 

The ground became clear, and he made a run toward a discarded Jaeger arm, hiding underneath a loose piece of armor coming out from the wrist as a patrol car drew near. With each step, he began to recall more about his past, the many Jaegers surrounding him bringing back memories that he had spent years trying to forget. He remembered his father taking in Mako Mori after a Kaiju attack wiped out her family. He remembered resenting Mako, since Stacker had placed so much of his trust and love into Mako and gradually forgetting about him. It hadn't been entirely bad, however, and eventually he and Mako patched up the rifts between them, but trying to reconcile with Stacker was a lost cause. 

He snapped out of his memory again as he saw a chance to leave his hiding place. He ran as fast as he could from the Jaeger arm toward a shredded torso, sliding just in time to dodge the lights of a nearby helicopter. Even after all this time, avoiding the PPDC was no easy feat, and it seemed to get more challenging with each raid he carried out. He wondered for a little bit, what Mako thought of him now, what she would say if she could see him. He wondered if she would be ashamed of him, disappointed in him just as Stacker was, or if perhaps she would look at him with a more sympathetic light. The last memory he really had with Stacker was when he attempted to pilot a Mark IV Jaeger solo to impress him, and ended up not only getting himself kicked out of the PPDC Cadet Program, but also losing somebody that he considered a close friend; fellow cadet Nate Lambert. He didn't have to wonder what Nate thought of him now, he could practically see the scowl on Nate's face. 

It made him laugh a little bit, but for now, he had no time to stop and laugh. Peeking out from the torso he was hiding inside, he caught sight of his prize; the remains of Striker Eureka. He had no idea how they were able to salvage anything from Striker after the Breach was sealed, but a few pieces remained. Mostly internal components, not much of the actual Jaeger, but they were able to salvage pieces and placed them on a pedestal of broken Jaegers as some sort of tribute to Stacker and his co-pilot for the final battle, Chuck Hansen. If he could get to those internal components, find something worth a damn, he could get himself into the heart of this criminal underworld and make a worthwhile life for himself. His days of squatting and trading valuables for the bare essentials would be over. 

Once the helicopter patrolling the scrapyard from the skies left to search another area, he made a mad sprint toward the Striker tribute, not caring about anything else, not with a new life so close to him now. He made it within a minute and climbed atop the ruins of other Jaegers, recognizing some of the remains he was climbing as having once belonged to Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Guess they wanted some sort of scrapyard war memorial to commemorate the losses suffered to win the War. As Jake reached the top, he took a moment to step back and admire just how much valuable equipment had been untouched by Jaeger scavengers until now. He felt joy, for the first time in what seemed to be years, before feeling the cold of a gun pressing against his forehead.

" _What a small world we live in, eh, Pentecost?_ " A man turned around on the pile of Jaeger scrap they were standing on, entering his field of vision. This guy was quite scrappy in appearance, a rugged brown beard that looked as though he tried to cut it with a knife, though he was dressed quite nicely. He looked as though he was wearing an old PPDC uniform. " _On your feet, Jake. Not gonna shoot ya. Yet._ "

Sighing with some slight frustration, Jake stood up on his feet. " _Not gonna shoot me, but you greet me with a gun to my head? Real charming. You've not changed a bit, Sonny._ " He gave a small smile before looking at what he thought was going to be exclusively his loot. " _Here for some high-value Jaeger tech?_ " 

Sonny shrugged his shoulders. " _Normally, I would be, but I'm here on business._ " He reached into his coat and pulled out a red card, with a symbol of what appears to be a Kaiju head on it. " _From Hannibal Chau. Word going around is that you pissed him off in Hong Kong, took some things you shouldn't have._ " He gave Jake a smug grin before sliding the card back into his jacket. " _He wants you dead, but I know you, Jake. You've done good business with me before, and you know your way around a piece-of-crap Jaeger, so I'm gonna cut you a deal._ "

" _A deal?_ " Jake seemed a little surprised, but he nodded. " _Okay, cool- good, good. That's what I want to hear. So what's the deal?_ " He asked enthusiastically. 

Sonny laughed a little bit before laying his hand on one of Striker Eureka's internal components. " _This is a Drift Core. Used to form the Drift connection between two Jaeger pilots. Now, strictly between you and me, Chau's coming round town, got himself a lovely little place full of Scavengers like us. He's always looking for rare gear, so you bring this to him...he might let you off the hook._ " He patted the drift core and took a step toward Jake. " _Sound good?_ "

Jake pondered Sonny's offer for a while. A life of crime sure as hell wasn't easy, and it would be much harder if he was under the crosshairs of Hannibal Chau. Getting on his lighter side would make life a lot easier for Jake. He decided to accept, and looked at Sonny with a smile.

" _Alright, sounds good._ "


End file.
